Tease
by volleyballchick94
Summary: I don't know what he was trying to do. Maybe he was trying to prove something to me. That he was the controller, the leader, the master. And I'm not. Revenge isn't so sweet when you're the one being punished. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to InuYasha.

Text like this is present and in Kagome's point of view.

_Text like this is past and is in third person._

* * *

**TEASE**

I don't know what he was doing. Maybe he was trying to prove to me that he was better. That he was the leader, the controller, the master. And I wasn't.

It was probably due to all of those "sit" commands that I was forcing on him. Maybe he was sick of it and decided to get back at me; maybe he snapped.

Well, whatever he was trying to do; it worked. Because, out of all the things and people in this world, the only thing I can think about is him now.

* * *

"_InuYasha, SIT!"_

"_Wench, I didn't even do anything that time!"_

"_Oh, you know good and well what you did, and you better not do it again or I swear, I'll SIT you from here to America!!"_

_InuYasha once again had his face plowed into the ground and a sickening thud resonated through the meadow. Miroku, who was watching this scene play out with amusement, turned to Sango and asked, "What is an America?"_

_She gave him a shrug and slapped his wandering hand away absent mindedly._

_Kagome, who was still fuming, stormed off towards Kaede's hut, not wanting to deal with InuYasha anymore. _

'_I'm gonna get Kagome for that; no way will that bitch control me. She'll learn whose boss around here. '_

_InuYasha bounded toward the forest to plan his revenge. He plotted and schemed until he was absolutely sure that he could do this and afterwards, she'd be too flustered to even sit him._

_Later that evening the whole group had just finished eating around a fire that Sango and Shippou had made. The fish consumed, InuYasha asked, "Kagome, would you take a walk with me?"_

"_Uh, sure…"_

_Behind their backs, Miroku wriggled his eyebrows at Sango and she had to turn her head to hide her blush._

_InuYasha and Kagome walked in silence._

"_InuYasha, why did you take me out here?"_

_No response._

"_Hello? Is anyone in there?"_

_No response._

"_Come on, InuYasha! I asked you a question! "_

_InuYasha stopped walking and turned to Kagome. He leaned down; their noses touching, lips barely a millimeter apart. Kagome's eyes were closed but his were not. Kagome's heart sped up, her pulse quickened. She was short of breath. _'I've been waiting for this for so long!!' _she thought._


	2. Chapter 2

_She felt a breeze and opened her eyes but nothing was there. He had disappeared. Her face fell. _

_InuYasha watched from a tree above her. He did feel bad but not enough to not go through with his plan. _

_He watched over her as she walked back to the camp, making sure she made it safely. _

_He watched as Miroku and Sango drilled her with questions, and as she answered as best she could while preoccupied. He swung up to his favorite tree. And planned for the next day._

'_Another day, another opportunity.' He thought, and laughed as he drifted to sleep… if sleep could be defined by periods between activity. He never really went to full sleep mode, only nodding off now and then. The only time he really slept soundly was in Kagome's time. But I digress._

_Kagome was laying in her sleeping bag, staring at the lump of shadow perched on a tree branch, not far from camp. She gazed at him, puzzled by his actions, and infuriated by the fact that she would feel bad for "sitting" him. Why, you ask? Because, if he were trying to tell her something, and she sat him, he might feel rejected and brokenhearted and Kagome did not want that. So she wondered and puzzled and thought and assumed, and it got her nowhere. She finally, much contemplation, drifted off to sleep and dreamt of a world without Kikyou. _

_The next morning, InuYasha and Kagome were silent, and their friends were a little worried but said nothing. The group wallowed the day away, deciding to take a few days off from shard-hunting, much to InuYasa's mock displeasure. _

_At noon, InuYasha once again asked Kagome to walk with him, and she complied. _

_Sun rays shined through the trees, there was a light breeze and the leaves rustled. Birds could be heard chirping through the tightly packed forest and the effect was calming. Their ambulation ceased and InuYasha and Kagome faced each other. His eyes became hungry as he backed her into a tree. He ran his hands down her sides, and she moaned, closing her eyes. He placed his head to her chest, listening to her heart speed up. He grinned and turned around. She opened her eyes; watched him walk off. Her face was flushed, her pulse still not slowing. _

_He walked at a normal pace, like nothing had just happened. The only evidence would be the fire in his eyes and the smirk on his face. _

_By the time that Kagome had recovered, InuYasha was far away. Almost all the way back to camp. So she ran as fast as she could. He broke off into a run too. It was like a race. Whoever could get to the camp first would be questioned first, and would get to tell their version of a lie._

_Guess who won? InuYasha of course. So he merely brushed it off as a private conversation concerning a visit to Kagome's time. Kagome, getting back just in time to hear the lie, was pleased that now she had an excuse to go back home. InuYasha mentally hit himself for giving her that opening._

_InuYasha decided that one more punishment was needed. And he would administer it when Kagome decided to go home._


	3. Chapter 3

_As Kagome walked toward the well, she could only think of one person. InuYasha._

'_What is with him lately?' she thought. 'I mean, all of a sudden he's acting like he's actually interested in me. Though, that can't be it. What about Kikyou? And not to mention the fact that he's always yelling at me. Telling me that I'm only good for shard-detecting and that I'm stupid and that humans are weak in general.' She walked on, eager to get home and sleep in her fluffy bed. _

_InuYasha watched with a smirk. He was going to get her, if it's the last thing he'd do. 'I'll show her that I'm the alpha.' … 'Huh? Where'd that dome from? I'm only doing this as revenge for her sitting me all the time.'_

'_So why are you doing it this way? Why not just act even worse than you do now? Why use sexual frustration?'_

'…_Because….Umm…Because…. Because she would just sit me to hell if I acted even worse. That's why.'_

'…_Right… Whatever you need to tell yourself.'_

_While InuYasha was fighting with himself, he hadn't noticed that Kagome had already jumped through the well at least 20 minutes ago. _

'_Well, hell,' InuYasha thought to himself. 'She might be asleep by now, that lazy wench. And if she is, then I'm gonna haf'ta wait until after she gets home from that school thing.'_

_InuYasha then bounded through the time portal trying to get to Kagome's era as quick as possible. He leaped into her room through the window, expecting to see her. When she wasn't there, he was a little surprised. 'Oh well,' thought he. 'Hey, is that her shower thing? Perfect. Now, to exact my revenge.'_

_InuYasha stripped down to his hakama. He knew enough of Kagome's world to know that he had the best body out of all the boys at her school thing, and he'd heard her friend talk about him. So, walking around her room, just exploring, not really looking for anything in particular, he waited for Kagome to return. _

_Eventually, the water stopped running and Kagome walked into her room wearing nothing but a towel for she didn't know that InuYasha would be there. When she did see him, however, she let out a little squeak of surprise._

"_InuYasha, what are you doing here?! I told you I was going home for a few days. I'm not coming back you know."_

"_Keh. The runt and the monk were annoying me, so I came here. That's okay right?" He looked at her from under his eyelashes and put on an innocent expression. Kagome of course couldn't turn him away, what with being shirtless and all—I mean being so innocent and sincere._

"_Fine," she said. "Wait here." She grabbed pajamas and walked rather briskly to the bathroom to get dressed. When she got back, InuYasha was stretched out on her bed, positioned like a spread eagle. When he saw her come in his eyes followed her, unblinkingly. Wherever she went, his eyes shadowed without his head moving. He watched as she did her homework; he watched as she brushed her hair; and he watched as she blushed at his unfaltering gaze. _

"_Umm… InuYasha?" She began._

_His answer was just to watch._

"_I… need to… go to bed now," she wouldn't meet his gaze._

_His answer was to scoot over, never once ceasing to peer at her._

"_Umm…" was all she could say._

_He gave an exasperated sigh and finally had mercy and got up, stretching as he did so. No doubt to show off his finely sculpted chest. _

"_Kagome, can I use your bath house?"_

"_Shower, InuYasha, and yeah sure. I'll get you a towel." She led him to the bathroom and gave him a towel. He already knew how to use this room, due to previous visits to Kagome's time in which she insisted that he take a bath. She left the room to get him a pair of sweat pants that he had used before, when he was there. He showered as quick as possible knowing full and well that he was supposed to wait for Kagome to get back with the pants before he started. _

_He wrapped the towel around his waist and sauntered to Kagome's room. Neither she nor his pants were there, so he sat on her bed waiting and chuckling to himself. _

_Kagome arrived and, seeing his half-naked dripping wet self, blushed so deeply that it could have rivaled InuYasha's outfit. _

"_What's the matter, Kagome?" He asked sadistically. Seeing the look on his face Kagome went to the offensive. She knew he knew what he was doing and she was going to get him._

"_Nothing, InuYasha. Here are your pants."_

_He took them and so began the battle. Kagome was not going to leave. She would not get embarrassed once again by this man. No way._

_InuYasha just stood there waiting. 'Soon,' he thought to himself. 'Soon.'_

_He looked at her expectantly. She stood there, hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised, as if daring him to do it. 'Fine,' he thought. 'I'll do it.' _

_He began to unwrap the towel, watching her face carefully. She got more nervous by each millimeter that was let loose. He made a move to drop the towel, and she bolted. He laughed fully and loudly at her retreating back. _

'_I win.'_

_He got dressed finally and fell asleep on her bed._

_Kagome crept back into her room cautiously. 'There's the little ass,' she thought. 'Oh, I'm going to get him.' She tiptoed to her bed side, took one deep breath and pounced on InuYasha. He woke up with a startled look on his face. She bent down so far that they could've been mistaken for kissing. _

"_I'm tired and I have school tomorrow, InuYasha. Move." He didn't. "Fine." She rolled off of him and lay down next to him. She lifted the covers over both of them and, without another word, she fell asleep. _

_When she woke up, InuYasha was gone. Glad, she had scared him off; she got up and prepared for school. _

_Days later, she returned. All was normal except InuYasha said nothing to her. After dinner, Kagome walked off to contemplate the InuYasha Situation. _

_And that brings us to the present._

'Speak of the devil, and he shall appear,' I think. InuYasha grabs my waist from behind. My heart starts racing, and I become short of breath. He rolls us over in the grass until he is on top of me. My eyes go wide. I can barely put words together. He almost kisses me. So close! He gets up and strolls away as if he hasn't a care in the world.

Still short of breath and dizzy, I can only think of one world that sums up this man:

Tease

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You guys rock.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flame me if you want. It's a form too.**

**Bri**


End file.
